When an ultrasound imaging system with lifting functions is operated by medical personnel, the control panel and/or display of the ultrasound imaging system may need to be able to rise and lower, at least within a certain range, usually based on requirements of operation, diagnosis or therapy. It would be beneficial for the control panel and/or display to be operated comfortably and locked at desired positions.
Control panels of cart-type ultrasound imaging systems currently existing in the market usually are able to rise and lower within a certain range, typically using a vertical lift or inclined lift mode. Vertical lift is particularly common. Regardless of whether vertical lift or inclined lift is used, the lifting system usually uses a gas spring with self-locking components to control the lifting. That is, the opening and closing of the valve of the gas spring are controlled by pulling a gas spring control rope via a handle on the control panel, thereby controlling the lifting and locking of the control panel. When the handle is pulled, the valve of the gas spring is opened and thus the control panel becomes liftable. When the handle is released, the valve of the gas spring is closed and the control panel is locked and cannot move.
There are other lifting systems, the control of the lifting of which are realized by electricity. That is, the lift and lock of the control panels are realized by controlling the extension and retraction of a screw rod via a stepping motor. By pressing a control button, the stepping motor is supplied with power and begins to work, which lifts the control panel. By releasing the control button, the stepping motor stops and the control panel is locked in place.
For the lifting structure to be supported and controlled by a gas spring with self-locking components, the requirement in forces required for balancing the control panel may be met within a period. However, for most gas springs, there are risks of gas leakage and force degradation, which lead to the support structure not being able to entirely support the control panel after a period of time and the operating force required will increase. Sometimes the force may be degraded too much to balance the gravity of the control panel, such that the self-lock force provided is substantially declined, leading to the self-lock no longer being able to be operated. In this case, the gas spring needs to be replaced, which will substantially increase the cost of maintenance and after-sales service. For a lifting system controlled by electricity, the screw rod can provide a larger self-lock force and it is not easy to fail. However, such lifting structure includes a controlling motor and can only be operated with a power supply, and the motor will generate noise when it is running, which will affect doctors and/or patients, and add to the cost.